totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
The Dead Games
The Dead Games The Dead Games, is a dramatic story about fifteen teenagers who are the only survivors after the end of the world. The earth is now a dangerous place where earthquakes and zombies lives together. Hopefully for them, their is still a hope! Zombies can't stand cold place, and at the end of the city their is montains where our survivors could live without any fears, so they decide to go there and here starts their adventure for surviving. Cast *Alice (16) *Alexander (16) *Austin (17) *Cassie (16) *Inès (16) *Jane (17) *Johan (17) *Jules (17) *Maryvette (21) *Oli (17) *Oswald (15) *Roxane (16) *Saki (16) *Theodore (16) *Zoé (16) Chapter One: Rising Dead Everything started on the 21st Of December 2012. As everything was going on pretty well, we started to heard huge noises comming from the ground.. Everyone thought that was a joke and that it will never really happen but it cames out real, the earth was comming to an end, her end. I don't really remember what happened after, it still looks really blury in my mind, but what happened after i woke up, i totally remember it. this is my story and i'm gonna tell you it! 3 days after... A young redhead lady woke up from the ground and opened her eyes. "oh.. where am i?" she said while waking up. "We are in your garden Roxane" said a familiar voice. "What are we doing there in my garden Saki?" said Roxane to Saki, her best friend. "We are hiding from those freaks" said Johan, one of her friends. "What, who is in my house! I'm gonna call the police!" she said angrily and started to walk to her house. A boy grabbed her hand and yelled " Roxane don't!" it was Jules, Roxane's boyfriend. "Why?!" replied Roxane. Jules looked the others "should i tell her?" Johan came in front of Roxane "Listen Roxane, it may sound awkward b-" he got interrupted by Saki "IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD, EVERYONE IS DEAD WE ARE THE ONLY SURVIVORS AND ALL THE DEAD PEOPLE ARE TURNING INTO ZOMBIES WE NEED TO HIDE IF WE WANNA SURVIVE" yelled Saki. Roxane looked around the streets, she saw that it was all destroyed, car was in fire and the most disgusting of all,"people" where eating on other people corpse. "How could this happen?" she cried. They decided to stay hidden in the garden to make a plan. As they where talking Roxane's phone ringed. They all looked upset to her. "What?!" said Roxane. "Answer the call!" said Johan. Roxane took her phone "Yes?" she said quietly. "OMG WE NEED HELP ROXANE! HELP US PLEASE THEY... THEY ARE EVERYWHERE!" "Who are you?! Where are you?!" replied Roxane surprised and worried. "It's Zoé! We are in the park! COME HELP US!" yelled Zoé. "Who's with you?!" replied Roxane. "I'm with-" the call ended. "HELLO?! HELLO?!" yelled Roxane. "Roxane shut it! They are gonna hear us!" said Johan. "Who called you?" said Jules. "We aren't alone at all?!" " Gosh she is comming crazy..." said Saki. Roxane grabbed her hands. "NO! Saki Listen! It was Zoé, she is at the park and she needs help!" "She is alone?" said Jules. "No she isn't" replied Roxane. "Who?" asked Johan. "It won't be her Johan she is dead i saw her diying!" said Saki. "SHUT UP!" yelled Johan. "Guys calm down! So who, Roxane?" asked Jules. "She didn't had Time to tell me The call ended.. We need to go rescue them!" said Roxane in a courageous way. "It is too dangerous!" said Jules. "He is right!" said Johan and Saki. "But imagine if we where in trouble?! I'm sure they would have come to helped us! We need to go there!" said Roxane angrily. "ok, where are they again?" asked Jules. " Uhm..Uh...I think she said the park!" Roxane said. " We'll need weapons, right?" Johan asked "Wait..." Saki stopped Johan, " this whole house is surrounded by zombies, we cant go anywhere!" " Maybe Not.." The voice sounded like it came from a far distance, but it was just Oli, sitting on top of the roof. " How long have you been there, Oli? " Saki questioned " You need to get your ass out of here! " Jules yelled. " Why haven't you been bitten yet? " Oli snapped at Jules. Saki held Jules back. " Zombies are everywhere,earthquakes just randomly occur, and you two fighting is the last thing that needs to happen today! " Saki yelled silently. " Yes, stop acting like children. " Johan said " As I was saying, before I was rudley interupted.." Oli said with a smirk Jules growled. " Theres a way we can get out of here a find other survivors. " " How? " Jules and Roxane asked Oli handed Jules and Johan two guns " The key is to shoot them in the head. Not the heart, not the torso, in the head." " Why don't we get weapons? " Saki asked " You're girls... That's why. " Oli replied. Saki glared at Oli. " Where did you get these guns anyway? " " My dad had some stored in the basement....I found them after he... nevermind. " Saki felt guilty and looked at a flower " Oh wow.. A knife... how convenient " Saki picked it up " You ready guys? " Oli asked " Yes! " Johan said. Later at the park, Zoe and Oswald are running " Hang in, Ossy! " Zoe said nervously Ossy had just been bitten by a zombie-fied teacher They were hiding in the animal cages at the park Oswald cried " I'm dead... I'm so totally dead.. You shouldv'e just let me! I'm going to turn into a zombie and eat you!!! " Zoe slapped Oswald " Shut Up! I'm trying to think! I hope Roxane gets here soon! " Back with the others, they are looking for the street the park is on "Gosh, here they come!" yelled Jules "Listen we will all run to the forest ok? Now kill those fucking zombies!" said Oli while shooting. While they were running from the huge group of zombies, Saki and Roxane went in the wrong way, ending up lost in the middle of nowhere. "I think we can stop running, I don't see any zombies out there," said Roxane while taking her breath. "Yup, wait... where are the others?" said Saki upsetly. "I tought they where here!" replied Roxane. "Me too.. well it's ok, we will just have to find our own way and i'm sure we'll find them." replied Saki. "I just think we should RUN! AAAAAAAAAH!" yelled Roxane after she saw zombies comming at them. The girls started to run, while running Saki lost her knife. The girls found a little cabin and decided to hide in there to make a plan. "What do we do?! We are so dead! Oh my god!" said Roxane quietly but in a very scared way. "Roxane! shhh just focus ok?!" she gives to roxane her gun, "you see that gun? when I open the door you'll have to focus on the running and at the same time shoot in the head of those fucking zombies, but stay calm or we will die! ok?" said Saki to Roxane. "Ok, ok" replied Roxane. Roxane takes the gun. "Evrything will be ok, I sw-" Saki gets interrupted by Roxane. "SAKI BEHIND YOU!" Roxane starts to panic and lets the gun fall on the ground. A zombie crushes the window of the cabin and bite Saki in the arm. "SHIT! TAKE THE FREAKING GUN ROXANE!" yells Saki in a scared way to Roxane. Roxane takes the gun and kills the zombie. The girls goes out of the cabin and start to go away. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh you've been bitten what do we do?!" cries Roxane "Just take the gun and start shooting out the window! I'll be fine!" Saki yelled. Roxane quickly grabbed the gun and blew the zombie's brain out. " Saki...We need to get you help.. " Roxane whimpered. " No...I don't have much time left before I become one of them..." Saki said in an emotionless tone, " just tell the others..I couldn't have any other best friends...and Austin...I always..liked him..a little..." " Saki... DON'T SAY THAT! YOU'LL BE FINE! YOU SAID IT YOURSELF...We..are best friends!" " Face the facts... It's over for me... I will away be with you guys... Every step...." Knowing she was about to turn, Saki jumped out the window, and was torn to bits by the zombies. Roxane fell to her knees, sobbing. She didn't know how she was going to survive without Saki, the girl she looked up to, and the zombies soon made their way into the cabin. Roxane covered her eyes, trying to not face reality. "This is all a dream Roxane, just wake up! wake up!" Roxane soon felt a hand touch her, and screamed. "Relax, It's just me! " said a familar voice Roxane opened her eyes, to see dead zombies around her, and her boyfriend Jules, infont of her. " You just can't stay out of trouble, can you? " Jules said playfully. "JULES!" Roxane screamed in delight to see the love of her life again, but quickly hesitated. "What is it? " Jules asked. "...Saki... she's...gone.. " Oli bursted in, " Hey what's taking so lo-- " Jules slapped Oli " WHAT THE FUCK, MAN? " Roxane yelled " STOP IT! " She was crying " Where is Saki? " Oli asked " She's Gone! JUST SHUT YOUR MOUTH! " Jules yelled " Stop fighting... Saki wouldv'e wanted you guys to get along! " Roxane said " PLEASE! " They heard Johan from outside and went outside to check on him, and they watched in horror to see Saki's corpse. Roxane closed her eyes " This can't be happenening.. " Chapter Two: Almost Dead At the park "she is already dead! She will never come here anymore!" said Oswald nervously. "Don't say this Oswald! I'm sure she'll soon be there, you just need to hang on" replied Zoé. Oswald started to turn a little bit paler. "I don't feel so great..." he barfed. "Do you think you are... Turning into..." said an afraid Zoé. "I guess so..." he barfed again, his skin became more pale. "I-i think i don't have much Time left you should... you should kill me or i'll kill you.." "I can't do this!" yelled Zoé. "We never really where friends, we couldn't stand eachothers!" said Oswald. "But it's different now Oswald! We are surviving and we are together against all of them!" Said Zoé. "i guess so..." close his eyes and turns really white. "Oh no!" yelled in fear Zoé. Oswald opened his eyes, they where white he looked at Zoé like a lion looks at a deer, he was on of them now. "No no not now! I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING I CAN'T NOOO!" yelled Zoé in panic. Oswald came closer. "RAWWRWRAWWR!" growled Oswald in his undead form. "AAAAAAAAAH" yelled Zoé and putting her arms over her head. We can hear a shot. "ARGH" said Oswald and falled on the ground. "You ok now?" asked a Guy voice. Zoé opened her eyes "Austin?!" Austin was there with Inès and Theodore. "Yes?" Austin asked. "You you killed him?" asked Zoé. "Yup, i was obliged, you would have been dead by now!" he replied. "Thank you from The bottom of my heart!" said Zoé while hugging Austin. "humm less hugging more running! Now that he shooted him they will all come here! Said angrily Inès. "She is right." said Theodore. "Ok" said Zoé. Back at the others. "THEIR IS NOBODY!" yelled Oli! "you are sure she said she where here?" asked Johan. "YES! i'm sure!" replied Roxane. "She isn't here at all?!" yelled Oli at Roxane. "Don't yell at her!" yelled Jules at Oli "What Will you do?" replied Oli "I'll take my gun and i'll shot in your balls! Ok?!" yelled Jules. "Calm down! Look what i've found..." said Johan. "NOOO OSWALD!" yelled Jules, Roxane and Oli. " I can't... I just cant TAKE IT! " Roxane yelled " I can't keep going... Oswald is dead.. Saki is dead.. and Zoe might be undead! " Roxane yelled more Oli slapped Roxane " GET YOUR ACT TOGETHER, JUST FACE IT, WE ARE THE ONLY ONES LEFT! WE HAVE TO HURRY AND FIND SOME PLACE TO SURVIVE BEFORE WE GET EATEN! " Oli started to get frustrated Jules kicked Oli in the balls " DON'T YOU EVER LAY A FINGER ON MY GIRL, BITCH! " " STOP GUYS! " Johan yelled All the yelling they caused attracted more zombies, and with Johan still yelling, he didn't notice The zombies surrounded Johan and He screamed. One of the zombies began to grab his arm, but he broke free and gunshots were heard " I'm not letting anymore of my friends die. " Roxane said in a serious voice. Jules looked surprised, this wasn't the same Roxane he dated for 2 years. " Thanks Roxane, I'll be more careful next time. " Johan said, assuringly " It's OK, Jojo! " Roxane said, smiling. Jules then smiled, "'' Same Old Roxane. " he tought The gunshot noises attracted Zoe " Did you guys hear that? " Zoe asked Austin, Ines, and Theodore paused " Yeah, I did. " Theodore answered " Sounded like it came from the park. " Austin said Zoe then sprinted back, " MAYBE IT WAS ROXANE! WE GOTTA GO BACK! " Austin then followed her, and the others did too. " Guys, the zombies won't stop, until we're all eaten. " Johan said " Well, I think there are mountains outside of this town. " Oli answered " Let me check, I'll go to Floogle Maps on my phone. " Roxane said. " He's Right! I guess that's where we are headed there!" Roxane said gleefully "ROXANE!" said Zoe. Roxane turned around and saw Zoé, Inès, Austin and Theodore. Chapter Three: Death of Many Preview: In this Chapter will be introduced the others teenagers who where unknown for now, the 3 groups will became one, and we'll have to say good bye to 3 other persons. Death Chart Interactions This article focus on the most important interactions between the cast of The Dead Games. '''Alice' and Alexander: brother and sister ; Alice, Alexander and Cassie: cousins ; Austin and Oli: best friends ; Cassie and Maryvette: cousins ; Inès and Johan: best friends; Inès and Alice: ennemies ; Johan and everyone: friends ; Jules and Oli: ennemies ; Jules and Roxane: in relashionship ; Oli and Roxane: crush ; Oswald and Theodore: friends ; Oswald and Zoé: ennemies; Roxane and Saki: best friends ; Theodore and Oli: friends. Trivia *The Dead Games is a story based of The Hunger Games and The Walking Dead. *All of the characters of this story belongs to Johan. **except Saki who belongs to Nat. *Notable zombies can be seen during the story, most of them are original TD contestants. *All the pictures are mostly done by Johan and Nat. *Chapter 2 and 3 changed names. **Chapter 2 was supposed to be named Death Of Many and Chapter 3 Almost Dead. Category:TDFANFRENCH Stories Category:Drama stories